Crime and Punishment
by erinxe09
Summary: A little of an SVU crossover. Lucas Scott is a dectective for the THPD's Special Victims Unit, when his old partner leaves to move stations, he gets a new assigned partner, Brooke Davis. Davis is as smart as a whip and doens't take anyone's BS. Lucas sees something different in her, but can he get past her façade and get to know the real Brooke. Eventual Brucas, past Leyton.


Hey guys! Here's a new idea, hope you like it. I have been on a bit of an SVU kick lately, I can't stop watching. Enjoy and review !

**Crime and Punishment**

**Chapter One**

"Scott!" I groaned as I lifted my head off of the wooden desk that sat in the middle of the room. My eyes slowly opened as the view of the captain came into view. I had gotten no sleep last night due to a rape case in the downtown area. I didn't want to be at work this morning but someone had to help protect and enforce the wonderful residents of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

I stood up and came eye to eye with Captain Durham, he stood a few inches shorter than me, a stalky build of an old man, but you had to love him. I folded my arms over my chest and expected to be briefed on another case. I really wish that I could just go home and crawl back into bed. The apartment was a pigsty though, beer cans all over the place, disheveled blankets on the bed, not from anything exciting though, I hadn't gotten laid in over two months, since me and Peyton broke up.

"Yeah, Whitey?" I asked, Whitey, also known as Captain Durham, was my basketball coach in high school back in the day. He knew me and my family pretty well. Whitey took a seat on my desk and I slouched back into the desk chair that I had been asleep in a few moments earlier. "New assignment already?"

"Nah, new partner. They should be here any second, lot of experience in this one; she's worked in Chicago for the past three years, transferred here to take Jageilski's place." Whitey explained.

"Wait… she? I don't know if that's such a great idea, Captain." I didn't work well with women, my ex said that I was too controlling and talked over her too much.

"Maybe she'll teach you something.. plus I'm too lazy to re-do the paper work." He laughed as he sauntered off into his office, leaving me to wonder what I had in store. I glanced up as I saw two of the other detectives make their way over to my desk.

"What was that all about?" Marvin, who we called Mouth, asked.

"Yeah man, you getting a new case already?" Skills asked. Me and Skills, or Antwon, went back to our high school basketball days. He lived in the same neighborhood as me and we were always close growing up.

"Nah, getting a new partner… a chick. This should be interesting." I mentioned.

"Maybe she'll be hot; I'll trade you for Mouth!" Skills joked turning to smile at Mouth.

"I just hope she knows her stuff, the last thing I want is to have to teach her the ropes. But Captain says she comes from Chicago, so Tree Hill should be a piece of cake for her."

"You'll be fine." Mouth said as the duo turned to walk away. I peaked at the bottom of my desktop screen at the time, it was lunch break and I was meeting my brother for lunch. We usually walked down to my mom's café and grabbed a quick bite. I grabbed my coat and wallet and headed for the homicide unit. Although Tree Hill was a small town, we had a decent sized task-force because of the surrounding areas that we also served.

I met Nathan outside of his unit and we started our walk to the café. We briefly talked about how his wife and son were and how my mom was doing. Nathan and I had the same father, we were raised separately, I was raised solely by my mother and he was raised by both his mother and father, although they weren't really around much.

We arrived at my mother's café and took a seat at a booth near the window. A women I didn't recognize came up to us, she looked about sixteen with brown hair and light green eyes. "Hey gentlemen." She smiled flirtatiously. "My name is Sam, I'll be taking care of you guys. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, just a water, no lemon." Nathan smiled back.

"I'll take a rootbeer." I stated. She turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. I turned to Nathan, "Who is she?"

"I don't know man, you're mom owns the place." He simply shrugged. Sam quickly returned with our drinks, placing them in front of us she asked if we were ready to order.

I nodded, as did Nathan. We each put in our orders and my mom approached as Sam left. "Sam, this is my son Lucas and his coworker, Nathan." My mom smiled.

Sam looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know _you _were Lucas." She smiled bashfully.

"It's all good, it's nice to officially meet you." I smiled as she went to give our order to the cook. My mom reached down to hug me, "How are Tree Hill's finest doing today?"

"Good. How are you, Karen?" Nathan asked.

"Doing well. Lucas?" She turned to me. I smiled, "Good, Ma. I'm getting a new partner." I mentioned.

"A girl!" Nathan smiled. My mom smiled at me, her green eyes glowing.

"Don't even think about it mom. Nothing is going to happen." I laughed.

"Ever since Peyton.." She sighed.

"Enough." I laughed, "Get back to work."


End file.
